Talk:Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft
Exploding despite what someone said on the banshee page, if you hijack one on the covenant and get out it doesn't blow up. f the banshee is propelled by the two things on the sides of its wings, how do they still fly when those things are shot off? In Halo 3, two additional boosters are revealed. An elite '92 02:22, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Halo 3 Mythbusters on YouTube tested to see if you could hijack a banshee. And they found out that you can. I have also tried this myself and I have been able to do it. Space flight It says in the article that the Banshee is capable of space flight but what happens if an Elite flys into space wearing normal armour? In Halo: CE, the pilot lies down and if Master Chief pilots one, you can see his feet. Since normal-armoured elites have an open part in their armour, doesn't that mean an Elite must be wearing Ranger armour to properly fly in space? maybe.... --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • BLACKROCK COMPANY • 02:57, 4 September 2007 (UTC) A Banshee has no enclosed atmosphere, so you would need a vacuum suit to operate it in space. However, I remember in one of the books (possibly Fall of Reach?) that the Banshee is mentioned to have a flight ceiling of something like 500 meters. This means the Banshee wouldn't be able to make it into space under its own steam. It also starts to break down the whole idea of a Banshee flying in space.. don't think about it too much. Diaboy 20:18, 8 December 2007 (UTC) In Halo 2 there is a cinematic where some Bungies are flying in formation above High Charity, not in High Charity's atmosphere but in space. Ni9lson 14:55, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I don't remember any Bungies flying in Halo 2 at all. But maybe you meant Banshees. I can't recall this cinematic your mentioning at all. In the opening cinematic you do see banshees flying, but not in space. --Hitodama 04:11, 28 February 2008 (UTC) The book says the banshee has a flight ceiling of 300 meters. Diaboy 13:20, 1 July 2008 (UTC) 300 or 500 meters seems ridiculously low for any aircraft --Jaguartalon 02:24, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I worked out where I read this now. It was in the Art of Halo, and is also mentioned in one of the other books, stated as having a flight ceiling of 100-300m. It is spectacularly low for an aircraft, but bear in mind it isn't using conventional engines nor does it have any apparent surfaces for generating lift. My guess is that the Anti Grav pods powering the Banshee are not powerful enough to increase the distance between a mass large enough to create a significant gravity field and the Banshee to any significant degree. We have no idea how it works or why it isn't enough to get it above 300m. How it would handle in space is beyond me. Diaboy 10:22, 3 April 2009 (UTC) The Flight ceiling is not low, as it is meant to be a ground-support aircraft. Think of it's analog, the Hornet, which most likely has a lower flight ceiling than the Banshee. For true flight purposes, there's the seraph, and the UNSC counterpart, the Longsword. -Xtermin8R645, May 13, 2010. Well actually in space there is no up or down. So it might be possible. And in Ghosts of Onyx(I think) a Ship Commander says that if one Banshee escapes the whole galaxy could die. So that means that the Banshee CAN operate in space!Gogeta21 22:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC)!!!!!! And better yet! Since the Cannon can be updated with every new release(new book, new game, etc.), the Halo: Reach Banshee CAN be in space because it is airtight, and for the reason above!Gogeta21 22:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC)!!!!!!! its a ground sopport aircraft... in that fact WHY would it even need space flight. its design resembles that of a attack helocopter. i would think its more of an a-10 warthog. with its plasma being able to be changed between high or low power. for example in halowars you have banshee's fireing two shots from thier plasma cannons witch tear the wings off with only one shot. from what i can tell i think the banshee can change power levels similer to starwars. the x-wing can change the power level of shields weopons and engines. Chaosdemon999 (talk) 10:25, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Rename? I know you guys are tired of renaming/merging/deleting by now, and I know I'm not one to talk, but has anyone considered renaming the article to "Covenant Banshee" and have a disambution-whatever-it's-spelled page for "Banshee" that can link to both the "Covenant Banshee" and the "Heretic Banshee"? If not, whatever. Just a harmless and peaceful thought. --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • BLACKROCK COMPANY • 02:57, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Speed How fast can these babyz go or does any one know if there faster than the hornet? A hornet trots, a banshee canters, and a boosting banshee gallops. i believe they are faster than people make them out to be. however they are low flying aircraft. hence the ground sopport craft. the reason behind this is the fact that the banshees in gameplay handle differntly to ones you see in cinimatics. or in the books. it looks to me asif they can adjust the amount of energy being transfered from its power stystems, most lickly they can direct it at cirtain things. such as engine power and weopon power. not forgeting the banshee has a pretty devistateing hit on a short sword. makeing the ship also capable of fireing some nasty plasma bolts or high density plasma. i think these facts should be added or atleast noted that it has differnt types of flight. Chaosdemon999 (talk) 10:32, September 20, 2012 (UTC) weird I noticed while playing The Covenant, as I was piloting the Hornet and a Banshee shot its fuel-rod cannon at me. It missed, but it went around me and just went away. Is that due to the homing capability? Kap2310 20:54, 30 October 2007 (UTC) It does have a slight homing capability. : Banshees use a homing capability, similar to the homing capabilty of a plasma pistol. I saw one making a 180° turn around my Hornet and then flying back. Rezo 'Scratoqee (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoungrubbyTalk) 20:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hijacking The article states that in Halo 3 it is possible to fly a banshee during the campaign albeit you must hijack one. However, my every attempt does not give me the option. By using a plasma pistol it is easy to bring a banshee down to my level, but I can't hijack it. Is it the same as the anti-air wraith: can be hijacked if you kill the pilot in the same instant, is it impossible, or am I just inept? 71.171.113.155 03:08, 31 January 2008 (UTC) no i have a nice trick to use land on the third tower and if your lucky the banshee's will follow you and get stuck in the trees and you'll be able to hijack it. if you are lucky you can hijack one but you must not use a plasma pistol overcharge or you will fail.God like65 02:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) New video tool Check out the new collaborative video feature. Would love to see you take part in the video I added and to hear your feedback. BryanP 12:15, 12 February 2008 (UTC) : I really believe that this video is unnecessary. The information that the video provides is already found in the article. The video also is just some multiplayer gameplay. In my opinion all this video provides is an extra thing to load. Sodaplayer 04:17, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback - the video is collaborative, so you are more than welcome to add clips and images that will enrich it. What we have now is just a first draft. BryanP 07:49, 13 February 2008 (UTC) : I recommended instead of poorly filmed multiplayer footage, I recommend official footage without a cheesy song. --Sodaplayer 03:14, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Thx - anyone who has this kind of footage is welcome to upload it and re-edit the video. BryanP 12:08, 14 February 2008 (UTC) "*In the Halo 3 map Crows Nest the Banshees that are outside fighting against the Hornets are actually Halo 1 Banshees." I removed this because it's retarded. The banshees yous see aren't Halo 1 banshees. They're just low poly/texture versions for use in the background. Are those Halo 1 hornets? Didn't think so. Energy trails? What? In the article it says the banshee leaves characteristic energy trails. When it flies and boosts, then yes, but the white trails that the banshee makes in all three games, when it makes the characteristic banshee 'scream', are moisture trails, not energy. Diaboy 13:22, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :I believe they are actually called contrails. Makes sense, most aircraft leave them, either by engine exhust cooling or wingtip vortices.--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 19:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I wish I really wish that you could camo a banshee That would be cheap as hell. Hyper Zergling 20:09, 15 March 2009 (UTC) No, that would be expensive as hell. Also, a few things, would anyone oppose adding "Close air support" to Roles in the infobox and placing "Resistant to small arms" under Hull? 03:25, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Creepy.... The creepiest vehicle in halo is the banshee, if u dont see it, u only hear a nasty scream before your death(The sound of the engines). Hunter-901 Not really. In Halo CE, a guy in a banshee started shooting at me from behind. Then I aim up with my M6D pistol, and shot him down. I know, that was so sad for him. Hyper Zergling 20:08, 15 March 2009 (UTC) 'Course, but if there was a skilled player, I guess it would be much like he says. And by the way, we have no idea wheter this is a good player or not, as he might not be that good... H91 15:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Reflex time reflection From the last paragraph in the Overview section: "The plasma projectiles seem to also travel much faster, however this may be because "our" experience with the Banshee is through the Master Chief, who has reflexes several times faster than a normal human (and the game speed accurately reflects his reaction time)". If MCs reflexes are reflected through game speed, shouldn't the game be slower? --Dibo 'Lisotee 20:04, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :That's probably just to balance the game, or the speed was tuned up to give a real action tense. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 17:15, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Or the Grunts/Marines/Elites/everybody are really fast. But John-117 sees them going at normal speed.Gogeta21 22:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC)!!!!!!!!! Ju 87 or F2H Banshee? The banshee looks more like a F2H Banshee than a Ju 87, the F2H has the pods on the ends of the wings and it even shares the same name Ground support aircraft the banshee is a ground support aircraft, which means it technically is a "ground-attack aircraft" so therefore it would bug out of any kind of air combat situation but take on any kind of enemy ground forces in support of the friendly ground forces, but with both experience using it in the halo triligy and seeing it halo wars it would likely qualify by its performance as more of a strike-fighter or multi-role aircraft not a ground-attack aircraft.Laghing rabt 22:12, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Good point. Does anybody have an explanation?Gogeta21 22:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC)!!!!!!! : The Covenant don't really follow conventional definitions of roles that we use, the Banshee is obviously not any kind of conventional aircraft. The main purpose here is ground attack by strafing, but it also clearly doubles as a good dogfighter so it can defend itself in close range air battles. However, it doensn't have any long-range or truly guided air-to-air weapons, so I would guess that's why it's not called a fighter. Flayer92 22:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Heretic Banshee Could someone please add a Heretic Banshee on here? I would do it myself, but I don't know how to get screenshots from Halo. =( If nobody could do it, would somone tell me how? --Mega Sean 45 22:30, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Flight Characteristics I'm pretty sure a Banshee could manage to do better than 60 mph, and fly higher than 300 meters. It could probably go that slow because it's built for ground attack, but I think it would be much faster than that in other situations. Its speed is only that limited for gameplay balance reasons. For example, in that Halo: Landfall video the Banshees there were flying much faster than they've been seen to in the video games. Flayer92 03:46, February 1, 2010 (UTC) The reason why we see them going slower is because John's augmentations made him see things slower.Gogeta21 22:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC)!!!!!!!!! Reach Banshee Is it just me or does the banshee look and fly like crap? comment.SwainScope15 20:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Nope it does fly like crap, bungie shouldve kept the banshee as it always was WHY DID THEY CHANGE IT! Every time i see it i vommit. -- 03:16, May 24, 2010 (UTC) The new Banshee, I believe. is a spaceflight variant of the original. - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 02:19, June 26, 2010 (UTC) it is a space flight version of the original because it's fuel rod cannon now has a homing feature used for air and space and can fly 1000 meters high unassisted.God like65 03:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) In space Im pretty sure we can see them flying in space. it should be importan to mention it. CF 0 03:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes they do. In the E3 Saber demo they are the first thing you fight in space. Although they are not much of a challenge, they DO fight Saber's in space combat so shouldn't they be considered starfighters? FatalSnipe117 01:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) It's a variant. Look up Type 27 xmf. Blahmarrow 22:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Halo: Reach version vs. Others Is it me, or does Bungie have a habit of making new items that look different, and giving them the same name as something that already exists. The Reach Banshee looks like a completely different vehicle that shares a similar design. Consider an F-22 and F-35. Completely different aircraft that share similar appearances. I think that the Reach Banshee should be considered a different vehicle based on its changes, such as the wing design, the change in weapons suite appearance, and sealed cockpit. Darkhelmet322 16:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Darkhelmet322 17:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, part of it is just a graphical update/changes in artistic style; The Reach Banshee looks different because the developers didn't want to be boring and stick with the same old design. Doesn't really need a canonical reason, when you think about it SPARTAN-347 21:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) The Reach Banshee has major design changes to it, whereas the Halo 2 and 3 Banshees were updated designs of the previous ones. They could be different varients with the original being the standard version with the Reach version as a more modern version that isnt deployed in huge numbers by the end of the war. I think perhaps writing them down on the main page as version 1 (CE,H2,H3) and Version 2 (Reach) with a little mention to the differences between them. This was done in the Scarab page to destingish the different scarab types that appeared between Halo 2 and 3 VARGR 17:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Space Banshee Name: T-27 XMF This is briefly mentioned in the article, but according to new materials, the vaccuum-sealed variant of the Banshee is called the Type-27 XMF. This probably deserves its own page right? Or at least a section within this page.--Nerfherder1428 15:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) What "New material" are you talking about? I do not doubt you or your statement... but could you give me a reference, or page name, to refer to? Thanks! :) -- I agree with this 100%. Please create a separate page for the Halo Reach Banshee. The look of it is far too different and it act's different. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 04:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The Unbalanced Warrior 17:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The Reference is the Halo Waypoint video on the ordnance you'll find in Halo Reach. It lists it as the Type-27 XMF. Durandal-217 02:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :This page reveals the designations of both the "space Banshee" and the Seraph: ''Type-27 XMF and Type-31 XMF, respectively. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 02:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hijacking in Reach This may be an incredibly stupid question, but how do I hijack a banshee in Halo: Reach? My tv is messed up so I can't read the control messages and the button used to hijack banshees in Halo 3 doesn't work.Foxi Hooves 23:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC)